


By It We Share

by carolinecrane



Series: Retrograde [4]
Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-06
Updated: 2004-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6305284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/pseuds/carolinecrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after the night before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By It We Share

There's someone singing in his shower. Speed knows who it is, of course -- even if he didn't recognize the voice right away, he knows people don't break in just to use the shower. Besides, there's an empty space in his bed, a space that's still warm from the body that was probably there just a few minutes ago.

He stretches and throws the covers back, muscles aching from the night before. Tyler's voice gets louder when he opens the bathroom door, brushing his teeth and taking a leak before he pulls the shower curtain back and steps under the hot spray.

"You weren't kidding," Speed says when Tyler stops singing to grin at him. "You could have been on Broadway."

"It's the acoustics in here," Tyler says, but Speed can tell by his smile that he's flattered. "Did I wake you?"

"Yeah."

"Good. That was the plan," Tyler answers, arms sliding around Speed's neck to pull him in for a kiss. "It was getting kind of boring in here."

"There are other ways to wake me up," Speed says, his hands sliding down Tyler's back and he can't remember the last time he had sex in the shower. His life really has gotten kind of boring, he has to admit, and wouldn't Delko love to hear him finally say that out loud. Only he wouldn't appreciate hearing what made Speed realize it, and anyway now's not the time to be thinking about Delko.

Not when Tyler's kissing him again, harder this time and Speed's cock starts to take interest. His hands move on Tyler's skin, slick from the water and starting to turn a little red. One hand dips down to Tyler's hip, fingers splayed across his ass and Tyler makes a little sound in the back of his throat that goes right to Speed's cock. He knows Tyler's remembering the same thing he is, his ass pressing back against Speed's hand at the memory of that first stretch when Speed pushed inside him.

Before last night they'd traded blow jobs and hand jobs, plenty of kissing and it had been good, it had been safe and satisfying without getting too intense. He'd thought that was what he wanted until last night, his mouth already on Tyler's cock when a hand tightened in his hair and dragged him back up until they were face to face.

"Tell me what I have to do to get you to fuck me," Tyler had said. "I'll do it, whatever it is. Tests, whatever, I don't care, just...please. You're killing me."

It was the first time anyone had ever begged Speed for...anything, and for a second he'd been too stunned to move. A second later logic kicked in and his brain started running through all the excuses he had for not giving Tyler what he wanted, but Tyler was still pinned under him, frustrated and wanting Speed bad enough to beg for it. He couldn't say no to that. He didn't want to, no matter how many good reasons he could come up with to put it off until they'd both been tested and every possible precaution had been taken.

And it was just as intense as he was afraid it would be, but he's not sorry. The only thing he regrets is the fact that Tyler's taller than him, because it means they can't do it again right here in the shower without hurting themselves.

Still, there's plenty of time, because they're both off all day and unless Horatio pages him, Speed's not going anywhere. So he can take his time running his hands over Tyler's skin, up his back and over his shoulders, across his collarbone and down to press his thumbs hard against Tyler's nipples. He lets himself take stock of the way Tyler's body responds to him, alternating between long, slow kisses and light, feather presses of lips along his jaw as his hands wander.

He's not sure how it happened, but finally he comes to his senses long enough to realize that his back's pressed up against cool tile, warm water hitting his skin everywhere that Tyler's not pressed against him. Their cocks slide together with each slow thrust of Tyler's hips, and Speed realizes dimly that his own hips are moving to match Tyler's rhythm. He feels sort of hazy, like maybe he never got out of bed and this is just a dream. Even if it is that's fine with him, because it means he can wake up and start over again at the beginning.

His hands stroke up and down Tyler's back as they kiss, dipping lower and lower with each stroke until his thumb brushes across that spot that makes Tyler moan and press back against his fingers. He slides the tip of one finger inside, but the angle's a little weird and when the water starts to cool down he thinks maybe sex in the shower is overrated.

Slowly they disentangle themselves, pausing long enough to turn off the water and run clean towels over their skin before they're kissing again, neither of them looking where they're going and it's a miracle they manage to make it to the bed. Speed spares a moment of thanks for whoever might be listening, because he's not as young as he used to be, and anyway he's never been a big fan of rug burn.

He wants to laugh at the thought but Tyler's tongue is still in his mouth, knees braced on either side of him and this is a much better angle. Speed fumbles for the lube he knows is still tangled somewhere in the sheets, stopping when a hand presses the bottle insistently into his grip.

He does laugh at that, pulling his mouth away from Tyler's to watch his eyes flutter closed as Speed's fingers press inside him. Speed's pretty sure he could skip the foreplay and Tyler wouldn't complain, but he likes watching Tyler like this. He discovered just last night how much he likes watching Tyler with his head thrown back and his lips parted, demanding more without having to say a word when it's not enough anymore.

This time he lets Speed know just how ready he is by reaching over him, eyes glazed and muscles tight around Speed's fingers, holding him there as he reaches for a condom and tears the foil open. A second later he's rolling it down Speed's length, stroking a few times before he pushes himself up on his knees.

Speed fights the urge to close his eyes at the first press of tight heat around him. He wants to watch Tyler sink onto his cock, watch himself disappear inside Tyler, almost too slow and he digs his fingers into the sheets in an effort to keep himself from thrusting. When he's all the way in Tyler sighs and opens his eyes, mouth twisted into a crooked little smile. "I knew it."

"Knew what?" Speed asks, although he doesn't really care what Tyler thinks he knows, he just wishes he'd _move_.

"I knew," he answers, a little breathless as he shifts his weight, "how hot you'd be..." -- another shift and he trails off with a moan -- "...like this."

The last words are gasped in a voice Speed barely recognizes, but it doesn't matter because Tyler's finally moving, slow at first until he finds a rhythm, riding Speed and stroking his own cock at the same time. Speed's hands leave the sheet to grip Tyler's hips, pushing him almost all the way off before he thrusts up to meet him. He's panting, and he's going to have to start working out if he wants to keep up, because Tyler's a lot stronger than he looks.

Speed's beginning to suspect that he still dances. Maybe he'll even remember to ask if he lives through the next few minutes.

On the next upstroke Tyler pulls all the way off, and somewhere Speed summons the strength to sit up, pushing until Tyler's on his back, hands in Speed's hair to pull him down for a kiss. His legs hook around Speed's waist, hips tilted up to meet him and he slides back inside, groaning against Tyler's mouth. He pulls back and braces his hands on the mattress, ignoring the stiffness in his knees and yeah, he's definitely out of shape. It's worth the pain, though, because it's even better this way, with strong legs wrapped around him and pulling him in deep on every stroke, Tyler shifting restlessly under him until together they find that spot that makes him gasp and tighten around Speed's cock.

He thrusts a little harder the next time, nearly lifting Tyler off the bed. Tyler grunts under him and tightens his legs around Speed, hard muscle pressing against his back and Speed thinks he knows now what they mean by 'dancer's legs'. It makes him wonder how flexible Tyler is, and whether or not it would actually kill him to find out.

Tyler's talking now, murmuring 'Tim' and 'harder' and a litany of sounds that might have started out as English, his hand between them and stroking roughly until he tenses under Speed and comes. Speed waits until he relaxes to start moving again, a hand under Tyler's thigh to push his knee up toward his chest when Tyler loosens his death grip on Speed's waist.

He wants it to last forever, so of course it's over way too soon, and long before he's ready he's thrusting deep into Tyler and squeezing his eyes shut, an abortive 'Ty-' escaping his throat as he comes. Maybe he blacks out for a few minutes, or maybe he actually falls asleep. Either way he opens his eyes long moments later to find Tyler still underneath him, Speed's cock still buried inside him and...God, those legs still wrapped around him. And he needs to get up, needs to pull out and deal with the condom before it's too late, but first he turns his face into the warmth of Tyler's neck and kisses whatever skin he can reach.

"That...was worth the wait," Tyler finishes, amusement and maybe a little awe in his voice.

"It's only been two weeks."

"Speak for yourself."

And that hits him hard, because he knows what Tyler's saying. He's saying that he's been waiting for this, wanting it for who knows how long and Speed's not sure he wants to ask. Instead of answering he presses another kiss to Tyler's jaw, finally finding his mouth and kissing him thoroughly before he forces himself to pull away.

"I need another shower," Tyler says when Speed pulls out of him, grimacing a little at the sensation.

"Are you gonna sing again?"

"Why, you have a request?" Tyler asks as Speed heads for the bathroom.

"No," Speed calls back over his shoulder. He pulls the condom off and ties it before he drops it in the trash, then washes up in the sink. When he gets back to the bedroom Tyler's sitting up, but he's propped against Speed's pillows and he doesn't look like he's in a hurry to go anywhere. An idea strikes Speed and he grins at the thought as he reaches for a pair of boxers. "Or you can just stay right there and I'll make you breakfast."

For a second Tyler almost looks shocked, then his mouth curves into a smile that makes Speed's knees tremble. "Do all your guests get this kind of service?"

Speed shakes his head and runs a hand through still-damp hair, ignoring the weird tightness in his chest as he turns toward the kitchen. "I don't have any other guests."


End file.
